dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Son Goten
Półsaiyanin i Półziemianin, drugi syn Chichi i Son Gokū oraz młodszy brat Son Gohana. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Trunks. Wygląd Jest podobny do Goku, ma czarne włosy i oczy, taki sam strój, tylko koszula z długimi rękawami, pod koniec Z ma długie włosy do ramion, żółty podkoszulek z napisem Goten i zielonymi rękawkami oraz niebieskie, w GT ma włosy stojące w jedną stronę i kilka kosmyków skierowanych w przeciwną, ma białą koszulkę, pod spodem fioletowy podkoszulek i fioletowe spodnie. Charakter Spokojny, łagodny, ciekawski, miły, uśmiechnięty, naiwny, w starszym wieku nie chce mu się walczyć, woli towarzystwo dziewcząt. Dragon Ball Z Majin Bū Saga Great Saiyaman Saga Właśnie wtedy poznajemy Son Gotena, który urodził się najpóźniej 7 miesięcy po śmierci ojca. Mały Goten ma thumb|left|255px|Mały Son Gotenwtedy siedem lat i jest bardzo podobny do Gokū. Właśnie w tej sadze oglądamy jego pierwszą przemianę w Super Saiyanina. Chłopiec trenował z Chichi i to właśnie dzięki niej udało mu się osiągnąć ten poziom. Matka chciała, aby Gokū był dumny z syna, kiedy po powrocie do życia go zobaczy. Trenował także z Son Gohanem, kiedy ten przygotowywał się do Tenka-ichi Budōkai. Wtedy to Son Gohan w towarzystwie Videl nauczył brata latać. Tenka-ichi Budokai Saga Son Goten pojawił się na turnieju Tenka-ichi Budōkai i wystąpił w sekcji młodzików. Przegrał z Trunksem w finale. Czując niedostatek mali Saiyanie postanowili wystąpić w partii dorosłych. Ogłuthumb|left|Goten i Trunks przebierają się w strój Mighty Maskaszyli w tym celu zawodnika Mighty Maska i zabrali mu ubranie, po czym wzięli udział walkach seniorów. Junisui Aku Majin Bū Saga Goten po powrocie swojego ojca do zaświatów oraz po śmierci brata (Który nie umarł. Goku myślał że Son Gohan umarł z powodu takiego, że był tak pobity przez Buu że nie wyczuwał jego energii) i mały zdecydował się na naukę techniki fuzji z Trunksem co pozwoliło by mu się z nim scalić. Pod okiem Piccolo chłopcy opanowują technikę scalania tworząc Gotenksa. Gotenks był wściekły ponieważ jedna połowa (Trunks) straciła ojca a druga połowa (Son Goten) ojca, matkę oraz brata (który tak naprawdę nie umarł). Natychmiast przystąpił do walki. Fusion Saga Jako Gotenks walczą z Majinem, w komnacie Ducha i Czasu. Walce przypatruje się Piccolo. Kiedy Gotenks powiedział że czas Fuzji się kthumb|left|231px|Goten SSJ na treningu z bratemończy Piccolo nie miał innego wyjścia i musiał zniszczyć drzwi do wymiaru Ziemii. Gotenks zdenerwował się na Piccolo ponieważ to była część jego planu. Bubu tak bardzo obawiał się życia bez słodyczy że swoim głośnym krzykiem utworzył bramę do wymiaru Ziemi. Tam zabija wszystkich przyjaciół i całą rodzine Gotenksa. Piccolo i Gotenks wpadli na pomysł aby tak samo uwolnić się z wymiaru. Głośnym krzykiem wydostali się. W normalnym wymiarze Ziemii Gotenks podjął się długiej walce z Bubu. Osiągają poziom SSJ3 i walka stała się zacięta. Kiedy Fuzja naprawdę się skończyła na pomoc Gotenowi i Trunksowi przybył starszy brat Gotena Son Gohan z jego nową formą Mystic Gohan. Niestety Bubu wchłonął Gohana, Piccolo,Trunksa i Son Gotena. Następnie wydostają się dzięki interwencji Vegetto. thumb|Nastoletni Son goten Super Junisui Aku Majin Bū Saga Na świeżo odnowionej Ziemi Goten wraz z Piccolo i Trunksem przyglądają się poczynaniom Vegety i Gokū walczących z Bū w Świecie Kaiōshinów. Pomagają Son Goku utworzyć ogromną Genki Damę w celu pokonania Bubu oddając im swoją energię poprzez uniesienie rąk. Potem zachęcili resztę Ziemian aby podnieśli ręce. I dzięki temu Goku mógł rzucić ogromną Genki Damę w kierunku Bubu. 10 lat później widzimy Son Gotena podczas gdy trenuję z ojcem w Górach Paozu. Następnie pod rozkazem ojca niechętnie startuje w turnieju Tenka-ichi Budokai 28. DBZ: Siemka! Son Gokū i jego przyjaciele powracają W tym odcinku specjalnym mały Goten wraz z Trunksem walczą z byłymi członkami Specjalnego Oddziału Ginyū, Avo i Cado. Po tym, jak Trunks wylosował największą rzodkiewkę, los przepuszczający go do walki, obaj młodzi wojownicy ścierają się z najeźdźcami. W momencie, kiedy wrogowie za pomocą techniki połączenia przemieniają się w Avocado, mali Półsaiyanie używając fuzji łączą się w Gotenksa. Niestety po dłuższej wymianie ciosów ulegają przeciwnikowi, lecz nie giną w walce. Dragon Ball Super Saga Beerusa Z Trunksem szuka prezentu ślubnego dla Videl, nie stać ich na drogie kosmetyki, więc staruszek mówi im o wodzie źródlanej o niezwykłych właściwościach, chłopcy lecą do źródła, walczą z wężem, zdobywają wodę, butelkę dają Videl. Goku pozwala Gotenowi prowadzić traktor w sadze Beerusa Goten robi fuzję, ale Gotenks nie daje rady Beerusowi, chłopcy z Gohanem, Pan w ciele Videl i Vegetą oddają Goku energię potrzebną do utworzenia formy SSJG. Dalej Goten jest widzem dla pojedynku Goku i Beerusa. Saga Złotego Freezera Wraz z Trunksem penetrują statek Jaco, uruchamiają go i kierują do wody, Bulma ich uspakaja. Podczas walki Wojowników Z z Freezerem, czując energię walczących lecą na miejsce walki, gdzie jako Gotenks w formie SSJ nokautują Tagomę, gdy kończy im się czas fuzji, chłopcy kryją się razem z Bulmą. Goten obserwuje walkę z Freezerem, Goku nakazuje jemu i Trunksowi wyjaśnić sytuacje Dendemu, celem wskrzeszenia Piccolo. Chłopcy odlatują do jego pałacu. Tam ginie podczas ataku Freezera, ale wraca do życia, gdy Whis cofa czas. Podczas przyjęcia po pokonaniu wroga rozmawia z Trunksem co by zrobili Freezerowi, gdyby go dopadli. Saga podróży do Szóstego Wszechświata Chce wziąć udział w turnieju Champy, gdy opowiada o tym lecąc za ojcem Vegeta odprawia jego i Trunksa, twierdząc, że będą walczyć po fuzji. Leci na Turniej jako widz, ogląda go z resztą rodziny i przyjaciół, kibicuje Goku. Leci z Trunksem pomóc rannemu Vegecie po walce z Hitem. Po turnieju lecą wywoływać Super Smoka. Później Goten uczestniczy w przyjęciu u Bulmy. Chłopcy sa pomysłodawcami by Beerus przebrał sie za Monakę. Goten je obiad z tatą, gdy ten wyznaje, że nie jest głodny. Po upadku ojca syn ogląda jego guza na głowie. Z całą rodziną przeprowadza się do Gohana by opiekować się Pan. Gdy dziewczynka ginie, Goten z rodzicami jej szukają. Pan znajduje się, Gohan wraca, a rodzina Son nie wie, gdzie była Pan. Dragon Ball GT Baby Saga Pierwotnie to on miał lecieć w kosmos by zebrać smocze kule. Vegeta zaciągnął go do Capsule Corporation przerywając mu plany randki. Pan uruchomiła statek zanim Goten wsiadł, dzięki czemu nie musiał rezygnować z randki. Goten dalej umawia się z Palace, zabiera ją na lody, gdy Mr. Satan podaje go za swojego ucznia, który ma pokonać opętanych przez Bebiego ludzi, Goten widząc napastnika rozmawiającego z Palace atakuje go i pokonuje podobnie jak dwóch pozostałych. W tej sadze Goten został opanowany przez Baby'ego. Walczy z uwolnionym z nosiciela Bebim jednocześnie dzwoniąc do Palace, zostaje ranny w ramię i opanowany przez mutanta. Oddaje chusteczkę Palace, z której dziewczyna zrobiła mu opatrunek, idzie do Capsule Corporation, tam spotyka Gohana, lecą walczyć na pustkowie, podczas walki Bebi infekuje Gohana, Goten wraca do domu, odzyskuje przytomność, idzie się napić wody, wtedy uaktywniają się komórki Bebiego, razem z opanowanym Gohanem walczy z Vegetą, by Bebi mógł go opanować. Opanowany przez Bebiego atakuje Goku i Pan, którzy wrócili z Kosmosu. Dom zostaje zniszczony, a walka przenosi się w góry. Goten i Gohan walczą z Goku dopóki Bebi-Vegeta im nie zabronił interwencji. Potem Goten, Gohan, Trunks i Bra oddają Bebi-Vegecie swoją energię by powstała ostateczna wersja mutanta. Po walce z Goku Goten oddaje hołd Bebiemu. Jako jego przyboczny leci z mutantem na odtworzoną planetę Plant. Wraz z Trunksem i Gohanem zasłania Bebiego przed atakiem Uuba, za co Bebi atakuje ich falą energii ki. Kibito podaje mu świętą wodę by pozbyć się z jego ciała komórek Bebiego. Po podaniu święconej wody Goten włącza się do walki z Bebim, oddaje Goku energię do zregenerowania poziomu pomocy i obserwuje walkę ojca z mutantem. Uczestniczy w podaniu ludziom świętej wody. Później uczestniczy w akcji ewakuacyjnej ludzi z wybuchającej Ziemi na Plant. Po jej odtworzeniu ogląda Turniej Sztuk Walki, w którym walczą m. in. Pan i Ūb. Super #17 Saga W tej sadze nie odgrywa ważnej roli. Obserwuje wrota do piekła tuląc Palace. Pokonuje Pui Pui, zostaje uratowany przez Trunksa przed Czarmarem. Widzi atak uprawniaków i ich walkę z Uubem, razem z Trunksem pomagają przyjacielowi zwalczać potwory. Później cała czwórka próbuje powstrzymać Super #17, lecz nie udaje im się to. Po pokonaniu uprawniaków dołącza do Gohana w walce z Lildem, po jego zniszczeniu walczy z Super 17, ale za każdym razem dostaje bęcki. Aku Shen Lóng Saga Jest obecny podczas wywoływania smoka celem usunięcia zniszczeń i ożywienia zabitych przez Super 17. Goten łapie upadającego Goku, smok odrzuca go wiązką ki, potem oddaje mu energię potrzebną do przekroczenia poziomu SSJ4. Po chwilowym zwycięstwie gratuluje ojcu wygranej, cieszy się. Podczas dalszej walki obserwuje jej przebieg. Pomaga kupić Goku i Vegecie czas potrzebny do scalenia i atakuje smoka, ale zostaje pokonany, później obserwuje walkę, w trakcie, której zabiera Chichi z pola walki dalej, by mogli oglądać bój z bezpiecznej odległości. Podczas dalszej ucieczki przed złą energią smoka powierza Chichi Uubowi i leci pomóc Goku i Vegecie. Zajmuje smoka by Goku mógł stworzyć Genki Damę. Jest obecny gdy pojawai się Shenlong. Tutaj wraz ze swoim bratem Son Gohanem i przyjacielem Trunksem pomaga Gogecie zniszczyć Yī Xīng Lónga. Po walce pociesza matkę rozczarowaną odlotem Goku i cieszy się z dobrego jedzenia, która ta chce przygotować. Osiągnięte poziomy *Super Saiyanin Galeria Son Goten.jpg|Goten na Tenka-ichi Budōkai 25 Mały Goten.jpg|Mały Son Goten był bardzo podobny do swojego ojca, Son Gokū za młodu Goten_(2).jpg|Goten SSJ dd.jpg|Goten i Trunks Goten trunks ssj.jpg|Goten i Trunks na chwilę przed scaleniem Gotenks ssj1.png|Gotenks, wynik fuzji Goten i Trunks.jpg|Goten i Trunks Goten,Chichi i Puar.jpg|Chichi daje Gotenowi 'klapsy' za nieposłuszeństwo. son-goten.jpg|Goten płacze po tym jak Super Buu zamienił Chichi w jajko. Goten i Trunks pobici i drwiący Avocado.jpg|Avocado drwi z Gotena i Trunksa Zdjęcie ślubne Gohana i Videl.png|Zdjęcie Ślubne Gohana i Videl DBS Goten i Trunks.jpg|Goten i Trunks w Dragon Ball Super Son Goten na treningu z Goku.jpg|Son Goten z ojcem trenują do Tenka-ichi Budōkai 28 Teen son gotrn.png|Nastoletni Son Goten Bez tytułu.jpg|Goten wraz z ojcem i matką Son Goten opętany przez Baby'ego.png|Son Goten opętany przez Baby'ego Goku, Chichi and Goten.png imgChara (1).png|Oficjalny Profil (Toei Animation) chara_img05.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Do przerobienia